


Misery Loves Company

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [49]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Five sentence fic! My mom forced me to take my sister to an Easter Egg hunt at this ridiculous venue (the mall, maybe or a grocery store) and you're a very disillusioned worker here and let's just hate our lives together, shall we?</p>
<p>Summary: It's the bunny ears that draw Bellamy in to the blonde, but sour attitude that keeps him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

It’s not the bunny ears perched haphazardly on the blonde worker’s head that make Bellamy laugh, but them combined with the sour look on her face–Clarke, her name tag reads–as she stands by the store’s entrance. With her arms crossed, she resolutely ignores the preteens racing by and knocking over stacks of shirts and jewelry. Octavia is one of them, but at least she pauses to pick up whatever she destroys. He raised her right, of course.

“They better be paying you overtime for this,” he quips as he leans next to her on the display table of leggings and sweaters.

She just raises her eyebrows and snorts. “You have clearly never worked in retail. They don’t pay us for shit.”

One of the chaperoning mothers looks askance at them over the poor language, and Clarke flashes her an brittle smile of apology.

“Which one is yours?” She then asks.

“Um, the one with all the braids is my sister,” Bellamy says, wincing when he sees Octavia climbing the wall of jeans to get the egg stashed on the highest shelf.

“Precocious,” Clarke whistles.

“Pain in my ass,” Bellamy grumbles.

The mother hisses at them, and Clarke chokes down a laugh.

“You’re going to get me in trouble,” she mutters, but her eyes dance with amusement.

“How much trouble can one get into at a preteen clothing store?” Bellamy scoffs.

He isn’t scoffing later, though, when Clarke sneaks him into the back room when her shift is over, stripping them both down to nothing as soon as the lock clicks shut. 

Apparently one can get into a lot of very interesting trouble in a store like this and with a girl like her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
